


Sit With Me On The Floor (Help Me Let Go For A While)

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GOSH, He needs all the love, I am scared, It is, M/M, Oh look, The Hotdaga (Buzzfeed Unsolved), Whats new?, but - Freeform, certainly not this, for my soul, goondis too, i just, i needed to write something soft, i'm writing more chicken soup, just something pure ig, mike is precious and i love him, severely damaged, so here's something soft, so is my heart, some more chicken soup for the soul, we're doing this ig, well shit, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Mike really likes his best friend, okay? An "I'll follow you to the end of the earth, the edge of the universe and back, across galaxies with aliens we couldn't imagine" kind of like.Mike needs to let go.





	Sit With Me On The Floor (Help Me Let Go For A While)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, that speech/disclaimer/whateverthefuck made me scared, so have some soft fanfiction.  
> Some chicken soup for the soul.  
> That was terrible, I'm so sorry.  
> I still have no one to help me beta read, so if anyone wants to help me I'd cry from joy.   
> SO...  
> Yeah.
> 
> Enjoy, my strangers.

They're sitting on the floor.

It's an old-ish apartment and it's completely bare, except for a few simple things, a few boxes and take-out containers, and a floor lamp in the corner.

It's nice.

The walls are brown, more orangey in the soft light coming from the lamp, reflecting off their faces, leaning against the walls.

The shadows are almost dramatic, right now, the sky outside filled with stars and the faint glow of the city stretching out far as the eye can see.

There's a small breeze flowing through the open window, making its way through the small space, minding its own business, not a care in the world.

Quite lovely.

Quiet chatter is what fills the room though, makes it warmer than it would be if they were alone instead of together in the room.

They make each other feel warm.

Isn't that cliché, even for something like this.

 

Mike's hair ruffles in the wind, more messy than before, but he doesn't mind, looking at the one person that he'd follow to the ends of the earth. To the edge of the universe, across galaxies with aliens they couldn't begin to imagine.

Maybe that's why Mike finally let's go.

It doesn't happen immediately, no, that'd be unrealistic, but it does happen quickly.

Ernie says a funny thing, it's stupid, yes, a dumb classical music loving chickens joke, and maybe Mike hasn't had enough sleep in a long while, but he's laughing. 

Laughing so hard his stomach hurts, doubling over and then laying down on his back and trying to catch his breath, then starting to laugh again when he hears Ernie laughing. 

Not at him, no, with him.

Mike looks up and makes a dumb pun when he's settled long enough to make and keep a straight face.

“The  _ bach _ street boys.”.

And they're at it again.

 

That goes on for a while, no one knows how long, but it feels good.

God, it feels so damn good to just let go.

 

Maybe that's why Mike falls in love with Ernie, not immediately afterwards, but soon.

A deep, I'll love you ‘til our hearts stop and then a little more after that, kind of love that you'd never get over easily, if at all.

It's a little overwhelming at first, but it's nice, domestic as they start to live with each other.

 

Mike sees Ernie right after he wakes up, moving around groggy with glasses on instead of contacts. Making coffee for the both of them as Mike washes the dishes from last night. Watching Ernie come home late from a day at work and collapse on the couch and scream into a pillow because he got yelled at by a person on the phone  _ again _ , and he could have gotten in trouble for that.

Seeing Ernie stumble around a little after taking a new medicine prescribed by the doctor to help him sleep better and laughing a little as Ernie stares at the alley cat jumping on the windowsill long after it leaves.

 

Chest tightening, loosening, lightening, heart beating a mile a minute every time Ernie walks in the room, smiling quietly into the nearest mug of whatever he's drinking and collapsing on his bed and think about how fucked he actually is because of this man.

 

Mike has to take deeper breaths than normal when Goondis names the cat “Farch”, teeth clacking against the porcelain cup of his now-cold coffee.

 

Completely letting go around someone isn't something Mike thought he'd ever be able to do, but Ernie had some friends over, Maizey and Gebra and Gebra’s brother, Gene, and his nephew, Smeech, and his nephews boyfriend, Garce, and he's kind of in a daze.

Mike walks over to Ernie, who's sitting on the couch and staring at the spots where the people were and aren't anymore and spills his heart out.

Telling the man anything and everything about how he feels, ride or die, you could kill me and I wouldn't be mad because you'd have a good reason, kind of love.

He's shocked when he gets a soft kiss in response.

A hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, closer, even though it's gentle and Mike sighs and leans into it.

 

And he lets go.

 

For the first time in his life he doesn't need a wall, he doesn't need to be alert or feel protected by shelter or a chair under his doorknob or locks of any kind.

He kisses back, melts into it, closes his eyes and sighs and presses closer, close as he can.

And then he pulls away, now in Ernie's lap with his head tucked into the crook of his neck and breathing quietly, relaxed for the very first time.

There's a show playing in the background, he can hear it, even though the volume is extremely, extremely low. There's a finger drawing small patterns on his back and sometimes it'll dip lower and he'll shiver and press closer to Ernie as he gets goosebumps and Ernie laughs a little.

It feels weird to be free, to be whoever he feels like and have other people not care about it. He never got that growing up, always too scared, to anxious, pent up and shaking at the screaming he heard every day.

But now it's quieter.

The world is quieter now.

And it feels better than Mike ever imagined. Curled up in someone's arms, a dudes arms, sitting on the lap of the guy he loves and just-.

He was just existing right now.

 

And that was alright with him.

 

His chest is lighter now than it’s ever been before, filled with something new he never thought he’d expericance from anyone, anywhere.

 

It feels good to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> My school counsellor thought I should go to the GEA for a meeting or two and try to let go and??? I've never done that???  
> So, this is what I think letting go feels like, correct me if I'm wrong. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!! I have some chapters for my other stories on the way, so, please be patient. I'm trying my best. You're all so wonderful by not pushing me for more content and I'm so thankful for that.  
> I want to do better for you.  
> In the meantime, TheSimpsonsMovieIsTrueArt wrote a really good hotdaga au and I am in love with it, check it out if you haven't already!  
> Not to mention that MikeSoup has some pretty good shit as well, I love their stuff.


End file.
